my Story with three bears
by Krystal 2018
Summary: I do not owned "We bare bears".But I do owe my( oc).
1. Chapter 1

I do not owned "We bare bears".But I do owe my( oc).

Krystal POV

I ran as fast as I can with theses two legs. I had been captured by mad scientists .The goal Is to put in me in DNA of a lot of animals at once.

Giving me power of my own. Like super heading,sight ,smells ,speed and I really strong too. I had ears like a pony and wings. I had created a magical powers to defend my self and others. I had no name but x-1 so I made my name myself Krystal rain. Should it was weird.

But I got that name by looking out of my cage window.

So yeah Back to my chase

I had finally found a way to escape that day. I was really excited but my timing was really bad. So I find myself corner to a cliff side. No way out " "NO WAY OUT" I heard mens shouting and Flashlights coming close to me .my wings were not warm enough to fly away. I feel my tears coming down my cheeks to my clothes. Which is a Hospital gown.

I look down towards the cliff side to see a river ride down. I look forward to the woods to see more flashlights to view closely than ever. I closed my eyes and jump. Than black out.

Next Morning

Panda POV

A wake up to see my phone vibrated. I sat up to my right side to the bed to see what it was only a new message from Chloe.

I yawn and walk towards my door. To the bathroom to wash my face and teeth. After that I head to the living room to see my brother grizz sit down on the couch watching t.v. He turns to see me and wave. "Pan Pan good morning " he said with a cheeky voice

Then ice bear come in said "ice bear made breakfast".

"Ok "I say as me and grizz go to the kitchen to eat. "So what the plan today pan pan" grizz said with half of breakfast in his mouth.

"Well i got a text from Chloe tell me she won't be able to play today because school" "so we be hanging out with Charlie and go camping with him "

"okey-dokey bro " them ice bear said" ice bear will Prepare lunch"

"Okay I choose the location for us so Charlie will feel safe "

I said them grizz yell "oh called Debs on star cake " I rolled my eyes and looked at my phone to spot a good hidden space.

Late that afternoon

Grizz POV

After meeting up with Charlie we headed out to the " Secret" spot Panda was talking about. It took at least two hours to get there. My feet's were killing me. "Un" I'm mumbled. To sit on a log" I'm hungry" I said to panda " oh relax grizz were almost there " "but you said that like a hour ago " I complain . Then pan pan stop and look up" we here " I mediately look up towards pan pan sight to see a small pond. "Woah "I yell I drop the sleep bags and ran around yell "woooooooo" jump in the small pond. Them ice bear said ice bear is impressed " "ice bear will start at lunch".

Panda POV

" I look for fire wood " as I walk away to the woods. Them Charlie said "all Right Pan man "

I look at my phone to search fire wood. Soon I found some them come back putting the fire wood down then ice bear walk over to light up the fire in one spark. "WOW" i said in surprise. "Ice bear know lot of things" he said then stood up to continue prepare lunch again. My eyes were wide open. But then I stood to tell grizz and Charlie that lunch was about ready. "Hey guys lunch is about to be ready "i said " oh finally I starving " said grizz as he put his paws over his stomach. "Ok boys let go then " as Charlie stood up and walk towards the middle of the fire pit. I follow Charlie and grizz follows me . I had a strange feeling that we were being watched I look towards a big bush to see . But nothing so I forgot the feeling a continue walk towards ice bear and Charlie.

Grizz POV

At lunch I took a big bit at my sandwich " mmm" I said with my mouth full. Panda just giggles at me. I Swallow and giggle too.

Them something come up we all turn towards to the big bush it was moving Charlie immediately hides behind me and Pan Pan . "Dude you said that this was a hidden spot " I whispered " I didn't know people come here before " whispered panda .

Them a come out figure we all gasps in surprise. It was a young lady who look very hurt she was shaking in fear and look lost. She wears a hospital gown and had a small jacket. She had long curly hair that was brown and mess. Her eyes were puffy and red it look like she was crying. She had a cute necklace that was shaped like a heart. She had also had cuts and a really bad bump to her right foot. What surprise us more is that her ears were big and on her back she had big wings that were tug in. She said one word "f...ood"?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Introductions

Grizz POV

I rose up to my feet to see this strange lady and took one step towards her. She immediately back up. She was really scared. And then took a in and out breath. Them said "hey there miss are you ok"? she first look at me. She was studying me then look at the others. She Simply nodded "ok " I said them she pointed at my sandwich.I look at my sandwich l then said "here you can have" as I took few more steps towards the lady. She looks at me then at the sandwich. She then stretch her arms out towards me i places the sandwich in her hands. I look at her hands they were Scratches and cuts . I couldn't believe my eyes them she smelled the sandwich for some reason then took a bite. Her eyes wide then took more bites. I smile little bit too see her in joy her sandwich. Them I ask "were did you come from"? She stop eating her food and look back up at me. She then swallow saying "I don't want to talk about it."I look back at my brothers and Charlie. Them look at the lady down me "my name is grizz ,what your name?"I ask "my name...is Krystal rain."she said in a low voice it was a little shake.

Then look up and towards my bros and Charlie introduction them "that a nice name ...here" I said lending a paw to Krystal . she hasted at first then full grab my paw then lift her up bit were she stand. Her legs were shaking little but soon stop. I smile at her and she weak smile back. "So let me introduced you to my brothers and friend" she simply nodded

"This ones here are my brothers panda and ice bear and this amazing guy over is Charlie. who worries fell towards he knees and put his hands together and said "plz ma'am's do not tell anyone Bigfoot live here" Krystal simply was confused " what a Bigfoot?" Which surprise all of us Charlie then stood up a change worried act to a happier act "well ma'am I am Bigfoot I one of a kind" Charlie said while smile " that ...nice" Krystal said as she put her foot over the other.

"Ok" I said that was weird I thought to myself.

Panda POV

" unnnn" I stood there feeling love stuck to my eyes and heart.

I feel like I could just walk towards her and hug her. My phone suddenly vibrate. Krystal immediately went in defeat mode looking towards my phone."what is that...thing" !she said in caution. "Oh sorry it just my phone " I look down to see a Amber alert. I grasped at my phone. Then grizz come over to see "what wrong bro" said worrying voice. I show the amber alert to everyone and they all grasped. There was Krystal photo and information about her. Krystal immediately growl at the alert.

"Oh great " Krystal said. Then Ice bear said "ice bear wants answers" .then

Grizz said "yeah why is there an Amber alert for you"

Krystal immediately look down in sadness. "Will you hide me plz " she said

"HUH" we all said at the same time. "You see there are bad guys after me" "why " l ask in a worried voice. "Because they ...tested on ME" Krystal said in anger tone. She began to shed tears and shake in fear . " THEY TEST ME LIKE A RAT " Krystal Scream. Soon Krystal legs get out and she fell down to the ground. My heart hurts and tears come down my cheeks. Then grizz yell "bears hustle "

Grizz POV

I yell "bears hustle " soon I find myself and brothers have a private talk. About Krystal and the amber alert. "Ok guys what should we do " ? panda then said "I think we should help her she look so sad and hurt"

"Ice bear agree " "all right we made a vote all in favor for Krystal safely say I " "l" "l". Soon we separate to see Charlie pat Krystal back. Doing his best to clam her down. She took deep breaths. "Ok we accept to hide you as long you need" I said. Then Krystal smile little and bow "thank you" she said. "But once we get home well you explain little more" I nodded and walk towards us.

At the cave

Panda POV

I show Krystal around the cave. She study the place and smile.

Krystal then said "can I get new clothes " as she blushed towards her hospital gown. I feel my cheeks go pink. " oh yeah " I blush little. Soon

I find myself with ice bear in the a girls section at a store. "Ice bear find this nice for Krystal". I look at the the dress. It was a white dress with hearts on the bottom edge of the dress. I smile and nodded. "I think she like it".

At the cave again

We waited for Krystal for takes a shower and to change her clothes.

After at least 30 min later

She then come out to the living room. She was really pretty. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Hey hair was clean and smooth. Her eyes were glow and her smile was pure white. Her wings were tug in so no one would see them. But she still was not comfortable. Her ears still out in the open. She said " oh man what about my ears " she points out. "Ice bear has a idea" he said. As ice bear pull something out. It was a white banned. Krystal look at the banner and put over Her ears to cover them up . She smile and said "yeah this will work I can still hear and listen to others people".

"Ice bear is happy too" he said.

Grizz POV

I smile to see everyone in joy there self. Then I look towards the widow of the cave to see it was night out. " Oh um pan pan can you show Krystal to the her room"i said. "Oh Yeah ok grizz " panda said.

Krystal POV

After panda show me were I will sleep tonight. I thank him by bow. "good... night Krystal " he said. I giggle little to see him close the door to my room. I yawn and laid on the bed. I love the soft blanket and warm air. It the first I sleep on a real bed. I feel tear fall down my cheek. I close my eyes and fall in sleep state.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The city

Krystal POV

I woke up in a warm bed. I smile to hear the birds sing and the sun shining through the window. My face felt warm and soft. I sit up to the side of the bed. I yawn and stretch out my arms and legs. I close the window and open my wings to wake them up. I fix my hair and clothes and head to the bathroom to see panda wash his face and teeth. Then I said "good morning panda ". Panda frozen in place. I giggled and smile. Immediately after that I feel two paw around my shoulders. I turn around to see grizz smile big. Then said "good morning Krystal and oh hey pan pan ". "Oh morning grizz and who pan pan "? "Well Pan Pan is PANDA "! He yell cause me to cover my ears. This grizz immediately notice and cover his mouth. "Oh sorry" he said looking down in sadness. "It ok grizz"I said then ice bear come in " ice bear made breakfast ". "Oh thank Ice bear well be right there" l said he nodded and left towards the kitchen. I Finish at the bathroom and head towards the kitchen. To see the others eating breakfast. But then I notice a small person in one of the chairs. It was a small girl with big red glasses and a navy blue hoodie. She was read a huge book of history u.s.I use my powers to disappear and reappear next to her. I look over her shoulder to see what she doing. I notice the bears frozen when they see me pop out of nowhere. The the small girl notice too and turn around to meet face to face. The She yell " stranger danger"! Immediately grabbing a folk and try to stab me while the bears get out of their shock state. Ice bear try to stop the small girl. But fail because she on the ground with her two small feet's running at me. I back away a use my magic to lift her off the floor to face her. "Who are you and why are you attacking me"? " I don't talk to strangers and I asking the same questions "she said in a serious tone. We both turn to the bears saying "who is she "! We yell pointing at each other.

Grizz POV

I stare at both girls " girls please un clam down" how can we clam down if there a stranger in your house!"again both girls yelled . Then I yell "bear hustle"

Krystal POV

After hearing grizz yell" bear hustle "I cover up my ears under my White hair I hear " hey are you ok " said the small girl in a softer tone. " yeah i Okay my ears are just so sensitive, and big" I took off my white hair banned.

"Woah they huge are they pony ears"?she said."Yeah hey wait how did you know that?"

I said "I go the the California college by the east side " she said

"Wow really "I said. "Yeah here the poof" she took out a card and it read Chloe park age 10 class A-2. "You are 10 and you go to a college" I said look at her again she nodded and smile " so I sorry about try to hurt you I thought you were a stranger who was a thieve" " I sorry too I shouldn't use Magic on people and so your name is Chloe park right. " yeah what your name?"she ask"Krystal rain " I said as I put her down on the ground with my magic. "Cool name"she said.

"Thank you" . Then grizz yell "ok girls"We both look towards the three.

Grizz POV

"I want you two to clam down ... wait did you two talk things over while we were making a plan". Chloe and Krystal nodded. "Oh well then that better then the plan".

Krystal then said " so can I have breakfast now please" she pat her stomach. I nodded and leave my sit for her and she ate her breakfast.

Later

Krystal POV

I really in joy breakfast it was delicious. I love ice bear cooking.

I feel like eating in five stars restaurant.

I thank Ice bear for breakfast then turn to Chloe. She was still reading the United States history book. "Hey how can you read all of this".

I said. "Well it Simple because i take all my time to read, work,eat ,sleep and repeat". She said " Wow" I said with wide eyes.

"Don't you get tired or time to play " I asked.

She looks up and spoke "yeah I do but my friends always play and help me out"

"Aw that so sweet "I said with a smile.

"So your a half human and half pony or something" she ask in curious

"Oh Un yeah you can say that but..." I said in sadness

"Hey " she put her hand on my hand. I feel her warm touch. It was so soft and it makes me want to be happy. I look at her with my weak smile and giggle. Them she look like she had a good idea. "Hey how about me and the bears show you the city" She in exciting. I immediately sat and back up. "No plz you don't need to do that" I said in a weird way "oh come on Krystal it be fun" Chloe said.

"Ice Bear think that a good idea" ice also joining the idea

Panda POV

"I hear someone want to go to the city"as I came in

Krystal of nervous and unsure. Grizz also came in" oh yeah I would do it"

Krystal so then looked up then back down "OK". she said in a calm voice.

"Yeah" Chloe said" I can't wait to show you to my parents ". "your parents " Krystal said and unsure.

"Don't worry though they". "Will love you to have you" Chloe said

Chloe POV

I look at the Krystal with the big smile and said "what are we waiting for".

All of them nodded and then Grizz said "bears Stack formation guys "formed them follow my lead. I got on top of grizz and Krystal got on after me. "Let go" I yell in excitement.

Krystal hastily and asked "do you guys always do this" looking at me in a confusing way. I giggle "yep now let's take the tour of San Francisco " I yell happily.

Krystal POV

I look at Chloe and smile. Them suddenly I feel my hair blown up as ice bear took a running start .Soon we began running faster and faster it felt amazing I've never felt so much life though my veins. I look out to see the beautiful city the hill we were on began to head down I was intrigued by the view all I can say was "wow" Soon or later we were in the city I looked at the different shop the buildings and a bridge beautiful red bridge it was big and bears and I crossed it. I was surprised by so much nature was preserved here. Soon we made a turn to the Main Street. Next we take a few minutes to get to a nice neighborhood.

Chloe then said "that where I live ". I look forward towards a good look house. "Wow that a nice house". "Thank " Chloe said.

Then I feel my animal instincts power up. I immediately look around. To spot a few black cars parked around the corner. I suddenly look down to see ice bear narrow his eyes towards black cars. Right after running fast.

Panda POV

I felt wind pick up as my little brother ran faster than ever "um little bro what are you doing" "ice bear feel trouble ice bear doesn't like trouble". "Bu" I was cut off when the sound cars engines start up. "NO" I look up to see Krystal prepare for some battle. To be cont


End file.
